The intake manifold may create a condition where vapors of the combustion process are not vented while the internal combustion engine is shut down. The resulting condensation may collect at the base of the bore that defines the throat of the throttle body. If the ambient temperature is below freezing, the condensation may freeze so as to form an ice “bridge” at a gap between a throttle plate and the bore. The throttle body may not have enough force to remove the ice bridge when the internal combustion engine is started up.
It is known that the ice may be removed by implementing with software a particular motion of the throttle plate with respect to the bore. This method of removing ice suffers from a number of disadvantages that include modifying the operation of the throttle body. Moreover, this method constitutes a cure rather than preventing formation of the ice bridge.
Thus, it would be advantageous to mitigate, and preferably eliminate, the formation of ice extending between the throttle plate and the bore.